


On Location

by BexYZ



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Begging, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Phone Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29043066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BexYZ/pseuds/BexYZ
Summary: Troy wants Abed to beg. Abed hates begging.Troy finds everything amusing. Abed, not so much.*Updated with new chapter and rating.*
Relationships: Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir
Comments: 15
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

Troy snuggled into Abed’s side and held him tighter.

“I’m going to miss you so much. Five months on location is too long.”

“We were apart for a year and a half during your trip. We’ll be okay.”

“Well, we weren’t dating at that point. I didn’t really know what I was missing then,” Troy said, kissing Abed’s neck. “My imagination was never as good as the real thing.”

“Ah...maybe you have a point,” Abed sighed as Troy found the particularly sensitive spot under his ear.

“I guess Japan does have better wireless and cell service than my boat did. I bet we could find all kinds of ways to have fun over the phone,” Troy grinned, moving down Abed’s collarbone.

“True. Anytime you ask,” Abed agreed, running his fingers down Troy’s spine.

“Or anytime you ask.”

“Sure.”

Troy stopped his progression down Abed’s torso and pulled back to look at him. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“What? Nothing,” Abed said, trying to capture his mouth again.

“You think I am the only one who would ask for fun while you’re gone? Do you think you’re stronger than me or something?”

“Troy, I never said anything like that. I don’t think you’re needier than me.”

“I never said anything about being needy either,” Troy said with a hard look in his eyes.

Abed sighed. “We both love and need each other. I just think we both know our dynamic usually has you...requesting things more often,” he added carefully.

“You like it when I beg.” 

“Maybe. But can we put a pin in this for later?” Abed asked. “I’m leaving in the morning, and I’d really rather not argue on my last night here.”

“Fine,” Troy agreed. “But we’ll come back to this later,” he said before climbing into Abed’s lap. Abed just kissed him in response.

Three months later, Abed realized how much he liked being right. 

And how he currently wasn’t.  
___  
“Hey, Troy.”

“Hey, Abed! I wasn’t expecting a call from you tonight. I thought you had a huge shoot to work on.”

“We had a lot of outdoor scenes planned but it’s dumping rain outside. The storm came in a few hours early. We’ve taken the rest of the day off.”

“A break? Nice! I know you’ve been working really hard.”

“Yeah. And I just...I really miss you.”

“I miss you too, buddy.”

Troy heard his boyfriend pause on the other end of the line. “No, I...I really, really miss you, Troy,” Abed said, his voice a little deeper than before. Troy suddenly realized Abed’s real motivation behind the phone call and couldn’t help but smirk to himself.

“I know, Abed,” he said with mock obliviousness. “I really, really miss you too.”

“I wish I were at home. With you,” Abed said a little more insistently. “I was just thinking of all of the things we could do together.”

“I know,” Troy said, smiling to himself. “I was thinking about you tonight and really wishing you were here.”

“Oh really? Why is that?”

“I was just thinking to myself…”

“Yeah?” Abed asked breathlessly.

“...Abed would totally know the name of that Denzel time travel movie I want to watch.”

Troy could practically hear Abed’s eyes roll. “It’s Deja Vu, Troy. And that wasn’t really the activity I was picturing.”

“Maybe not. I was actually picturing your hands and your body and all of the things they do for me.” Troy was really starting to enjoy himself.

“Hmm…” Abed hummed appreciatively. “Like what?”

“Like with your long fingers and how tall you are…”

“Mhmm?”

“You wouldn’t have needed to get out the ladder to change the light bulb on the staircase yesterday.”

Troy could hear Abed muffle a groan. “Troy…” he whined.

“You sound a little...needy, love,” Troy chuckled.

“Come on, Troy.”

“I’d really like to help you out,” Troy continued. “But last I heard, someone would need to ask for that.”

“You want me to beg,” Abed said flatly.

“I didn’t say that,” Troy answered. “I didn’t not say it either, though.”

Abed sighed heavily. He didn’t like begging. Correction: He quite enjoyed begging - he just didn’t like to be the one who begged.

“Troy…”

“Yes, Abed?” Troy asked with mock innocence.

“I find myself missing you quite persistently,” Abed said through gritted teeth.

“Is that so?”

“And I would very much appreciate a discussion about all of the different physical activities we enjoy together.”

“I haven’t heard any questions, Abed. You haven’t actually asked for anything yet.”

“Jesus, Troy. I’m really horny. Will you please tell me all of the sexy, dirty things you’d like to do with me?”

Troy grinned to himself. “Absolutely, love. I thought you’d never ask.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abed finally gets what he asked for.

_“Jesus, Troy. I’m really horny. Will you please tell me all of the sexy, dirty things you’d like to do with me?”_

_Troy grinned to himself. “Absolutely, love. I thought you’d never ask.”_  
___  
Troy took a moment to prop up the pillows against the headboard and settle himself in comfortably. He also grabbed a bottle from his nightstand drawer. Just in case.

"So, Abed…" Troy began, deepening his voice from his playful tone earlier. "How was it you said you were feeling?"

"I believe my exact words were 'really horny,' but I thought we were past teasing," Abed answered a bit petulantly.

"No teasing, love," he said reassuringly. "Except the fun kind, of course. I just like hearing you say it. It gets me all hot too."

"Ohh…" Abed answered in understanding. "Well, then I hope you are getting as hard as I am."

Troy felt himself twitch in response. "And how hard is that?"

"Really hard," Abed groaned. "It's starting to ache."

Troy inhaled sharply. "Your clothes probably don't feel great against that then." His own didn't really either if he was being honest.

"Guess it's a good thing I'm not wearing any."

Oh. 

Oh shit.

Abed had called him already naked and ready to roll. No wonder he was ticked about the delay.

"Yeah, good thing," Troy breathed, picturing his boyfriend's tan skin contrasting against hotel white sheets. His hair wild where he'd run his hands through it in frustration each time Troy played dumb. Pulled at it as he had forced his request through gritted teeth. 

That image made Troy picture Abed's biceps flexing and jaw clenching and chest heaving and cock twitching and…

And fuck. Troy was already wound up and they'd barely even started.

"Troy? You still with me?" Abed's normal voice came back through the phone.

Troy tried to refocus. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm good. I'm here." He drew a ragged breath. "Just got a little excited, that's all."

"Hmm...a little excited? I think we can do better than that." Abed's voice had slid back down in his sultry range. "Why don't you take off your clothes for me, so we're even?"

Troy fumbled to tug his shirt over his head without dropping the phone but quickly divested himself of the rest of his outfit.

"Done. I wish I could see you though. I miss kissing you."

"Yeah? How would you kiss me?" Abed's voice was barely above a husky whisper.

"Slowly. Gently. I'd pull your bottom lip with my teeth before I kissed down your jaw to your neck. Then I'd suck on that spot you like near your collarbone."

Abed hummed in approval as Troy continued.

"I'd bite and suck marks all up and down your neck." Troy ran his hands over his own neck and chest as he pictured it. "I'd make sure everyone could see them and they'd know you're mine." 

"Mhmm...I am." Abed made a long, deep sound in the back of his throat.

"I liked that noise," Troy said slyly. "I've been most of the talking. Tell me what you're doing."

"I'm imagining what you're describing." Abed moaned again.

"Not even your imagination is that good," Troy smirked. "How about I describe what I think you're doing." Abed gave a breathy agreement.

"I think you tried to hold off touching yourself as long as you could. Then when you couldn't take it anymore you just barely rubbed your nipples with your thumbs. Like I'm doing."

"Ahh...maybe." Abed's breathing sounded rougher. "What else?"

"Well, you already told me you were hard, so I imagine you ran one hand down your chest and started lightly pulling on the tip. Like I'm doing," Troy repeated, following his own instructions, feeling heat building somewhere behind his stomach.

"I'm a bit..." Abed hissed "a bit beyond that, but yes." 

"Oh really?" Troy bit back moan as his hand sped up. "Tell me."

"Shit. I uh…" Abed trailed off and Troy grinned. He loved it when his usually eloquent boyfriend started to lose his ability to even form a coherent sentence. 

"I'm so hard, Troy. I'm touching myself but I'm pretending it's you. God, I wish it was you. Your hands or..or your mouth maybe. You are so good with your mouth and your tongue and when you use your hands to play with my balls too and...and...fuck Troy." Abed's babbling turned back to heavy breathing in Troy's ear.

"'Fuck Troy,' you say? Just what I was thinking." Troy put his phone on speaker and reached for the bottle of lube he'd gotten out earlier. He made sure to click the lid shut right next to the phone's microphone.

"What was that?" Abed asked, though Troy expected he had a pretty good idea.

"I just thought if you could pretend your hand was my mouth, then I could pretend my fingers were some other choice parts of you." Then he moaned as he slipped one finger inside himself, the other hand continuing it's rhythm on his cock.

"Yes. That is so hot. I wish I could touch you like that. I'd get you feeling so good and ready for me."

"Mhmm. Mhmm. You always do." Troy added a second finger, and then a third, his head spinning listening to the sounds Abed was making halfway across the world.

"I'm close, Abed," he said, hardly recognizing his voice.

"Me too," Abed grunted. "Let me hear you come. For me."

"Oh..oh..oh shiii..fuck! Abed!" Troy's entire body vibrated with the strength of his orgasm. He was spiraling back into his body as he heard Abed close behind.

"Troy..Troy..I'm...Troy!" Abed gasped. Then he let out a broken groan. 

Troy heard his lover's breathing slow to a more regular pattern. He closed his eyes feeling warm and comfortable.

"I love you, Troy."

"I love you too, Abed. I miss seeing you so much."

"We could Facetime."

"...We could have done that half an hour ago."

"I like it when you talk. We can do video chat sex next time."

"Deal." 

Troy smiled softly. He was ready for anything as long as all of his 'next times' were with Abed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hated for Abed to beg for nothing. But I may go hide in the corner now after posting this LOL

**Author's Note:**

> Just a funny little situation that popped into my head. I giggled writing this whole thing, so I hope it made you smile too.
> 
> I may up the rating and add in the actual fun in another chapter if there's any interest. ;)
> 
> Comments/conversation appreciated. <3


End file.
